


Sledding

by m0rbs



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Loki whump - Fandom, MCU, Thor (Movies), Thor Odinson - Fandom, whump - Fandom
Genre: Broken Bones, Ew, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Whump, No Romance, Oneshot, Other, Sledding, Whump, broken ribs, i like writing about when they're kiddos/before the first movie, not ship, probably won't add more chapters, they're kids in this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0rbs/pseuds/m0rbs
Summary: Thor and Loki go sledding when they're the equivalent of 16 and 13 respectively. It goes well at first until Loki lets Thor steer and he immediately crashes.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Sledding

“Come on, Loki!” Thor exclaimed, and Loki quickly adjusted his snow boots and tried to keep up with him. 

Thor’s friends had invited him sledding and Thor had immediately dragged Loki along after their mother had said it was okay; Loki had only ever been sledding with Thor in the gardens before now, so he was fairly excited. Thor was already the midgardian equivalent of 16 so he’d been sledding in the mountains plenty of times. Loki, who was 13, hadn’t.

Him and Thor were bringing their own sled, which was bound to be much nicer than the one Thor’s friends had; it only fit two people but it was made of very sturdy and colorfully painted wood in the shape of a J. Thor always sat in the front unless Loki asked really nicely if they could swap.

As they made it closer to the meeting place they’d decided on Loki spotted the glint of Fandral’s armor through the trees (he practically never took the armor on his forearms off and Loki was the same). Fandral spotted them moments later and quickly told the others as Thor and Loki sped up to meet them. 

Loki stayed behind and dropped the rope he was using to drag the sled, putting a foot on it so it wouldn’t slide away as Thor hugged his friends and said hello. After everyone had greeted each other they made their way up the sledding hill.

“Us first!” Thor exclaimed, shoving the sled into place and dropping Loki onto it. Loki giggled as Thor pushed the sled forward and jumped on as well. The hill was steep but Loki was good at steering so he managed to avoid the large snowdrift at the bottom of the hill that could have sent them both flying into the air.

Thor let each friend take turns on the sled but always sat on it as well so he wouldn’t miss out; the others used the other sled in the meantime.

It went on like that for a fairly long time until Loki asked to go with Thor again.

“Alright, but I’m steering this time,” Thor affirmed as he sat down on the front of the sled. Loki supposed that was fair; he’d steered last time. So he pushed the sled forward and hopped onto it without complaint.

… Then he remembered Thor was absolutely terrible at steering. Thor swerved the sled back and forth a few times and Loki yelled at him to steady it- Thor yelled back and turned around a little to smack him on the back of the head.

The sled steadied, though, and Loki started to relax, until they reached the large snowdrift at the bottom of the hill. The front of the sled caught on it and it flipped up into the air and the last thing Loki heard was Thor’s friends laughing at them before his vision abruptly blacked out.

_ “...” _

_ “... ki…” _

_ “... oki.” _

_ “... Loki!”  _

Loki jolted awake with a gasp, pain burning through his chest as he did so. He coughed slightly and immediately held his breath. Then someone’s hand abruptly grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at them.

Thor’s concerned face stared down at him as he blinked away the grayness swimming in his vision. “Are you alright?” 

“He’s obviously not, Thor!” Said a voice. Sif’s, maybe? “Did you see how hard he crashed into the tree?”

“And that snapping sound.” Said someone else. Their voice was shaky, so that was probably Volstagg. He hated when people got hurt. Wait, was someone hurt? Something in his torso felt wrong. Out of place.

Loki grunted as he tried to brace his arms beneath himself to push himself up but Thor quickly grabbed his shoulders and forced him back down. Pain sparked in his chest again. 

“Don’t try to sit up, okay? Fandral’s run to get help-”

Help? Help for who? 

“For- for you, Loki- doesn’t it hurt??” 

Oh, had he said that out loud? Oops.

“Mm… my chest hurts?” Loki mumbled breathlessly, looking down at his torso. It really did hurt something awful. Breathing was making it worse.

Thor paused before carefully sitting him up. “Your chest? Do you mean your ribs?”

“Yes.” He paused. No, wait, there was pain somewhere else too. His ribs and- “And my lungs. Hurts when I breathe.”  _ Then stop breathing,  _ said a voice at the back of his mind, and he giggled.

“Why are you laughing??” Thor held him closer and worriedly tried to pull Loki’s jacket back to look at his ribs.

“He’s probably delirious.” That was Sif’s voice again.

“Let me see.” Hogun! He hadn’t said anything in a while. Hello, Hogun!   
  


“Hello, Loki,” said Hogun.

Whoops. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud either. 

Hogun helped Thor pull his jacket back before carefully putting a hand on Loki’s chest to see if any ribs were broken but then he accidentally pressed too hard and Loki gasped as his vision grayed out again. 

Loki heard a faint “I didn’t mean to do that!” but it barely registered. Norns, he hurt so much. Maybe if he went to sleep it wouldn’t hurt as bad. He’d just let himself rest for a minute. Just for a minute.

He heard people shouting as he let himself slip into unconsciousness.

o o o

When Loki came to he could tell he was in the healers area by the smell and the odd tingly feeling all over him that must have been from a numbing spell. He couldn’t remember how he got here but just allowed himself to think about how warm the blankets were for a few long minutes before abruptly hearing someone move beside him and quickly opening his eyes.

Thor’s face immediately leaned into his vision. “Loki!” 

“I’m right here; you don’t have to shout.” Loki blearily mumbled, sitting up a little. 

“You’ve been asleep for ages, though! They said you’re mostly healed now but they had to put you to sleep for a few days to fix you.”

Put him to sleep? “Why?”

“I-I guess you were- I guess you were more hurt than we realized.” Thor looked away for a moment before looking back. “But you’re fine now so we shouldn’t worry about it.” 

“Okay, okay.” Loki tiredly flopped back down, expecting Thor to tease him and say he’d slept enough, but instead Thor just grabbed his hand. 

  
“I’ll still be here when you wake up again,” Thor assured him, and Loki smiled before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off again.

… he’d ask about what happened to him later.


End file.
